


To wszystko wina Laury

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Verse, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel do Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	To wszystko wina Laury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dante26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante26/gifts), [thecocoisbea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecocoisbea/gifts).



> LucifersAngel poprosiła mnie o napisanie ficka z Derekiem w ubraniu baletnicy, a Wilczek o pierwsze spotkanie Alfy Stilesa z Omegą Derekiem. Mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba i sprosta waszym oczekiwaniom.

Derek rozglądał się niepewnie po pełnej sali. Nie wiedział, jak dał się w to wrobić. To wszystko musiało być winą Laury. Tylko ona mogła uznać za cudowny pomysł, wysłanie samotnego omegi jako opiekuna dla swojej młodszej siostry na przedszkolnej imprezie halloweenowej.  
Przez to wszystko czuł się jak zwierzyna łowna wśród wygłodniałego stada drapieżników, składającego się z podstarzałych mamusiek i gwałcących go wzrokiem męskich alf. 

Niejednokrotnie zdarzyło się nawet niektórym przechodząc, klepnąć go w pośladki. Zagryzał jednak wtedy wargi, starając się zachować kontrolę i nie trzepnąć zarozumialcowi.

I to wszystko było winą Laury.

Specjalnie go wrobiła. Wiedziała, że na tą zabawę dziecko i jego opiekun mieli przyjść podobnie ubrani.

A skoro Cora była przebrana za baletnice, to on naturalnie wylądował w przyciasnej, czarnej koszulce i leginsach. Już nawet nie chciał myśleć o baletkach, które miał na nogach.

Czuł się nagi pod obstrzałem spojrzeń. I miał nadzieje, że ta cała szopka szybko się skończy i będą mogli wrócić do domu, gdzie zamierzał odpłacić się Laurze za to całe upokorzenie, którego przez nią doświadczył.

\- Ciebie też zmusili do przyjścia z młodszym rodzeństwem? - spojrzał w bok na stojącego przy wazie z ponczem chłopaka. Alfa nie mógł mieć więcej niż osiemnaście lat. A te jego szerokie spodnie z krokiem w kolanach, wyciągnięta koszulka i czapka z daszkiem wcale mu ich nie dodawały.

\- Nie zwracaj na nich wszystkich uwagi. Jeśli przestaniesz się tak spinać, to się znudzą. Bawi ich twoje zakłopotanie.

Derek w myślach musiał przyznać rację dzieciakowi. Alfy znane były z droczenia się z omegami. Zwłaszcza z tymi niezwiązanymi.

Wziął głębszy wdech i spokojnie wypuścił powietrze nosem.

\- Dzięki. - niepewnie uniósł jeden z kącików ust ku gorze, na co blada, pokryta licznymi pieprzykami twarz alfy, rozpromieniła się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Tak właściwie, to muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. Nie jestem wcale taki bezinteresowny.

Derek skrzywił się momentalnie. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Wszystkie alfy były takie same.

\- Zagadałem do ciebie, bo wydajesz się jedyną normalną osobą w tym całym zbiegowisku, a ja mam dość pogawędek z mamuśkami próbującymi umówić mnie ze swoimi córkami. To jest naprawdę okropne. Jakbym nie miał tego dostatecznie wiele w domu. "Stiles znalazłbyś sobie wreszcie jakąś miłą omegę.", "Stiles, nie można żyć tylko pracą.", "Stiles, w twoim wieku..." - chłopak naśladował kogoś niskim głosem, układając usta w ciup. - Jakby sam nie pracował po szesnaście godzin dziennie. Z tym, że ja nie posiadam żony i dwójki dzieci.

Derek parsknął, rozbawiony gadaniną alfy.

\- O rany. - wyszeptał jego rozmówca, wgapiając się w niego niczym sroka w gnat.

Uśmiech momentalnie znikł z jego twarzy.

\- Nie, nie, nie. - chłopak zamachał rękami w powietrzu. - Proszę, uśmiechnij się jeszcze raz. Powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać. Totalnie powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać. - na policzkach nastolatka pojawiły się rumieńce zawstydzenia, które Derek nie wiedzieć czemu uznał za słodkie.

Już miał ponownie się uśmiechnąć, gdy poczuł mocne klepnięcie w pośladek. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie z zamiarem zjechania niedoszłego podrywacza.

Nie zdążył.

Młody blondyn, który musiał go zaczepić, stał zgarbiony, pocierając energicznie potylice z wykrzywioną boleśnie twarzą.

Stiles stał nad chłopakiem, wyprostowany jak struna, z naganą wypisaną na twarzy i aurą wściekłości bijącą od jego kościstego ciała.

Derek po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów poczuł podniecenie na widok alfiej dominacji. Nie przeszkadzały mu już nawet te wstrętne, skejtowskie ciuchy. 

Widok takiego Stilesa przyprawiał go o ciarki i rozbudzał jego uśpione instynkty omegi.

Musiał z całych sił się kontrolować, by nie zacząć ocierać się o chłopaka niczym kotka w rui, co było niezwykle trudne, bo jedyne na co miał ochotę, to odwrócić się i zaproponować młodemu alfie swój tyłek.

Był doprawdy żałosny

\- Whittemore! - warknął Stiles, a Derek musiał zagryźć wargi, by nie jęknąć z potrzeby. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało staje w ogniu.

\- Przygotujesz na poniedziałek referat o reformach w prawach omeg i zasadach, z jakimi należy się do nich odnosić. - Hale cieszył się, że nie widzi i nie jest po drugiej stronie spojrzenia alfy, bo chłopak przed nim wydawał się coraz bardziej kurczyć i wtapiać w podłogę. - Nie muszę chyba mówić, że zaprezentujesz go na następnych zajęciach przed całą grupą, a ocena z wystąpienia będzie miała znaczący wpływ na twoją ocenę końcową.

\- Tak profesorze Stilinski. Najmocniej przepraszam. - nastolatek skłonił się Stilesowi i czmychnął, wtapiając się w tłum.

\- Profesorze Stilinski? - Derek nie mógł ukryć zaskoczenia w swoim głosie.

\- Naturalnie. - Stiles odwrócił się w jego stronę z niewymuszonym uśmiechem. Na jego twarzy, ani w postawie nie pozostał nawet cień napięcia. - Wybacz, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem się przedstawić. Stiles Stilinski.

\- Derek Hale. - uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń i po raz kolejny poczuł, jak jego ciało staje w płomieniach. Tym razem nie udało mu się zdusić jęku.

Orzechowe oczy alfy ściemniały i zmieniły kolor na szkarłatną czerwień.

Derek niemal mógł posmakować na języku bijące od nich feromony i dotknąć napięcia między nimi.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Derek. - głos Stilesa obniżył się o oktawę, sprawiając, że dopasowane leginsy Dereka zrobiły się nagle bardzo niewygodne. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że alfa nie puścił jego dłoni, gładząc kciukiem szorstkie kostki.

Hale nie miał delikatnych dłoni omegi i doskonale o tym wiedział. Stilinskiemu jednak zdawało się to całkowicie nie przeszkadzać.

\- Powiedz mi Derek... - zadrżał na sposób, w jaki alfa wymawiał jego imię. - Jakie miałeś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?

Plany? Jakie plany?

Jego umysł zasnuty był mgiełką potrzeby i pożądania, nie potrafił skupić się na tym, co działo się wokół niego. Był wstanie myśleć w tej chwili wyłącznie o Stilesie i o tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźli się nago na jakieś płaskiej powierzchni.

Prawie zaskomlał boleśnie, gdy Stilinski zerwał z nim cielesny kontakt.

\- Derek, musisz się uspokoić. - smukłe, kościste dłonie ujęły jego twarz, a oczy Dereka wywróciły się na drugą stronę z przyjemności, jaką był dotyk i zapach skóry alfy.

\- Cholera, wpadłeś w ruję. Zabieram cię stąd. Nie mogę ci pozwolić zostać tu w takim stanie. - Stiles pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia. - Zadzwonię do Melissy i poproszę ją o odebranie Scotta i twojej siostry. Zaopiekuje się nimi.

Derek potaknął bardziej odruchowo, niż świadomie.

Był gotów zgodzić się na wszystko pod warunkiem, że jego alfa go w końcu weźmie i naznaczy.

Nie był wstanie powiedzieć, gdzie jest, jak się nazywa, ani co się z nim dzieje. 

Właściwie jego jedyną świadomą myślą było, że to wszystko było winą Laury.


End file.
